Cherries, Whipped Cream and Bananas
by BlueBellIceCream
Summary: LEMON! SMUT! AWKWARD MOMENTS! Satisfied? Now go and CLICK THAT TITLE and read and review! XD Sanji is making parfaits in the kitchen when Zoro walks in, searching for wine...or is he really? Luffy later reports to Nami that Zoro was eating cherries and requested to eat Sanji's banana for desert. ZoroxSanji (ZoSan) Luffy. YAOI. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Cherries, Whipped Cream and Bananas

**_Hi~! My first One Piece fanfiction, here!_**

**_I would be honored if you leave a review, no matter how small!_**

**_Thanks for reading! Enjoy!_**

_**~BlueBell**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters except the cherries, the whipped cream and the bananas!**_

* * *

"_Peaches...no pineapples...strawberries?"_

Sanji was wondering what type of parfait he should serve to the lovely ladies on the deck today.

"_Ah! Cherries! Cherries would suit Nami-swan and Robin-chwan perfectly!"_

"_I'd better start whipping the cream, too..."_

*Bang!*

The kitchen door was kicked open and Sanji spun around to see a half asleep Zoro standing in the doorway.

"Oi, Marimo head. Get out of the kitchen." he yelled.

Zoro blinked sleepily, seemingly deaf to the insult that was thrown at him as he trudged into the room.

"_...he's probably going for the alcohol, again." _Sanji thought.

Sanji was busy creating the parfaits and wasn't really in the mood to fight him off, anyway, so he turned back to his cooking, ignoring the green haired idiot.

Suddenly, Sanji was pushed down onto the floor, his knife still in his hand. Above him was a now not-so sleepy Zoro.

"Wha-?!" Sanji exclaimed in surprise.

"Ha! You let your guard down! I win." Zoro declared, his voice still slightly horse from sleep.

Sanji placed his knife at Zoro's throat but before he could utter a threat, Zoro knocked the knife out of his hand and pinned both of his hands together.

A few seconds passed in silence, the two staring at each other.

"Get off of m-"

"No way. I finally got you in this kind of position, so no way." Zoro said.

"I said, get off...wait, what? ...This kind of position? What kind?"

Zoro grinned, "This kind."

He placed his lips onto Sanji's. Sanji's eyes popped wide open with shock. He thought about putting up a struggle, but surprisingly, Zoro tasted good.

"_Hmm...tastes like cherries...did we have cherry wine back there?"_

Zoro's tongue swirled around Sanji's exploring his mouth. Sanji couldn't get enough of the taste of Zoro and completely accepted the kiss.

Leaving Sanji's lips tingling with the sweet aftertaste of cherries, Zoro moved on, unbuttoning Sanji's blue shirt. Leaving a trail of kisses down to his chest, he made sure to suck hard on the nape of Sanji's neck, creating a pink bruise and earning a moan from Sanji.

Sanji could feel Zoro's rough fingers delicately tracing the outline of his abs, tracing lower and lower until his hands met the edge of Sanji's pants. He felt Zoro's hand slip inside and-

*Bang!*

Luffy was standing at the doorway, wide eyed.

"Z-Zoro...you...Sanji...

Why is Zoro in the kitchen, not me?! Why does he get to eat! I want to eat, too! Sanji~...Please?"

The two of them scrambled off the floor, panicked.

"S-sure, Luffy! What do you want to eat?" Sanji said shakily, covering up the bruise on his neck.

"Umm...Whatever Zoro was eating!" Luffy declared.

Sanji's mind blanked out.

"So? What was I eating, Sanji?" Zoro teased, smirking.

"Ch-cherries! That's what he was eating. Cherries." Sanji explained, _"Or more like I was eating Zoro's cherries..."_

"Oooh! Cherries~! I want cherries, Sanji!" Luffy chanted.

"Mhmm...Actually, Sanji, it wasn't only cherries I wanted...I'd like to have a banana, too, as desert." Zoro said suggestively.

"Shut up!" Sanji yelled, turning a dark shade of red, "Here, Luffy, your bowl of cherries. Now get out. You, too, Zoro!" He kicked them out of the door and slammed it shut.

"_Bananas, huh? Shitty Marimo head...it doesn't actually sound so bad."_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!_**

**_Don't quite understand the ending? Re-read with a naughty mind!_**

**_I'd be so, so happy if you could leave a review, no matter how small!_**

**_~BlueBell_**


	2. Mint, Roses and Alcoholic Bananas

_**Hi~! I decided to make a chapter two to "Cherries, Whipped Cream and Bananas!"**_

_**I hope you enjoy it, and as always, I'd love it if you'd leave a review, no matter how short!**_

_**~BlueBell**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**_

* * *

"Island! I see an island! Yahoo~! Another adventure!" Luffy cried, his eyes sparkling while pointing at the horizon.

"Yay~! An island, an island!" Chopper and Usopp chanted excitedly.

"_Hmm, the wind is coming from the west, so..." _Nami calculated, "Okay, turn the ship northwest, everyone! We're anchoring on the South side."

"Yes, Nami-swa~n! I'll do it right away!" Sanji swooned, opening the kitchen door.

Zoro was sleeping on the stairs.

"Oi, wake up, marimo head. You're in the way." Sanji spat.

Zoro opened one eye and yawned. "Ah? What did you just call me, curly-brow?!"

"Curly-brow?! I called you marimo head, you no-direction moss!" Sanji countered.

The bickering went on until Nami snapped. "Okay, okay. You two can fight all you want when we reach the shore, so SHUT UP AND HELP!" Nami scolded and pulled the two apart.

Twenty minutes later, the pirates anchored the ship. Nami held a bunch of straws in her fist. "Okay, pull." she commanded. Chopper pulled the shortest piece of straw and was assigned to take care of the ship.

Nami looked around. "Zoro, Sanji-kun, you two gather food. The rest of us will look around the island."

"What?! Why do I have to go with this idiot?!" Sanji complained.

"Sanji-kun..." Nami glared at him.

"Yes, Nami swa~n! Ah...Nami-san's cold glare sends shivers up my spine~!"

Zoro and Sanji left the ship in search for some food, a couple of "Mellorine~"s coming from the blond.

It was a strange island. There were beautiful gardens everywhere; all of them different and unique. They passed a herb garden and Sanji bent down to examine a plant.

"...Chocolate mint," he commented. There was no reply from Zoro.

They walked a long time in silence, Sanji stopping and gathering fruits and vegetables from various gardens.

At one point, Zoro took a banana that Sanji had collected out of his sack.

"Hey wait, don't eat until we're back on the shi-" Sanji trailed off as Zoro bit down on it.

"Mmm...Mm?...Oi, cook. This is a banana, right?...it tastes weird...like alcohol." Zoro said, confused.

"What? The banana tastes like alcohol?!" Sanji grabbed the fruit out of Zoro's hand and took a bite.

"Woah...it sure does...and it's strong...I'm already feeling a little tipsy." Sanji said, his words slurring slightly.

They left the conversation there, leaving the wonder of the alcohol-fruit undiscussed, as they entered a pretty rose garden. There were all sorts of colors and sizes of roses. They smelled wonderful. Too wonderful. Almost...arousing.

Zoro looked over at Sanji. The blonds face was a light shade of pink, half from the alcoholic banana and half from the fragrance.

"...Aphrodisiac." Zoro said, "The roses are producing aphrodisiac."

"Hmm? Speak louder, Zoro, I can't hear you...Ugh..." Sanji tripped and toppled over, landing on Zoro and straddling him. His face was an inch away from Zoro's.

"...Zoro...you're so close..." Sanji said drowsily, the aphrodisiac starting to kick in.

"And you're drunk, Curly-brow." Zoro said, enjoying the blond's hot breath on his skin.

Sanji's face inched closer and closer to Zoro until his hair was brushing against Zoro's cheek. His skin was tinted with his blush and was radiating a warm heat. Zoro examined the blond's face. Beautiful, fair skin...golden tresses shining in the light...shimmering blue eyes...drooped drowsily...pink, supple lips...

Zoro captured Sanji's mouth in his own, pulling him towards him. The aphrodisiac was getting to Sanji's head and making him unable to think or push the green haired man away. Instead, he let out a moan, his whole body shivering from pleasure from the kiss.

Zoro's tongue prodded at Sanji's lips, asking for entrance as he pulled the blond closer by his slim waist. Sanji's hips automatically started grinding against Zoro's, rocking back and forth. The green haired man's fingers skillfully unbuttoned the blond's shirt and slid down his body.

The hand slipped into Sanji's pants, feeling his muscular, but round rear. Zoro's fingers slowly traced around his inner thighs, reaching an already erect member.

"Ero-cook...move up...I want to taste you." Zoro murmured.

He took Sanji's into his mouth, licking the sides and prodding the tip with his tongue. He traced along the length of it with his finger, and kissed it.

"Mmnn! Ah! S-so good...!" Sanji moaned.

Deciding that he couldn't wait any longer, Zoro stuck a finger in the blond's entrance. One. Two. Three. Sanji sucked the fingers in. Taking them out, Zoro replaced his fingers with his ever-growing erection, shoving it in forcefully. Sanji let out a cry of pain and pleasure as Zoro pumped in and out making his whole body shudder with the force.

"Z-Zoro...I'm c-coming!" Sanji cried. In a jolt, they both climaxed at the same time, white liquid splattering the blood-red roses.

They both collapsed, tired, on the ground, feeling satisfied.

"...You sure took your time serving your banana to me, Ero-cook...but it was delicious." Zoro panted.

* * *

The two returned to the ship, Zoro sporting a painful looking shoe print on his face.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading~!**_

**_Don't forget to leave a review! I'd really appreciate it! XD_**

**_~BlueBell_**


	3. Bonus Chapter: Spy tools, Ships and Yaoi

_**Hi~! This is a bonus chapter about Luffy's report to Nami. **_

_**Don't get it? Read the summary of this story! XD**_

_**I hope you enjoy enough to leave a review!**_

**_~BlueBell_**

* * *

"Nami~! Nami~~! Hey, Nami~!"

"What, Luffy?" snapped Nami, annoyed.

"Zoro was eating cherries in the kitchen with Sanji!" Luffy complained.

"...So?"

"Zoro wasn't sharing with me! He even said he wanted Sanji's banana!"

"...Sanji-kun's banana?" Nami questioned.

"Yep, Sanji's banana. Zoro said he wanted it, so it's probably really really delicious!" Luffy rambled on.

"_Wait, what?!" _Nami contemplated, _"Zoro said he wanted to eat Sanji-kun's banana? ...I wonder if it's wrong for me to think that's suggestive...but if my suspicion is true...oh my...! Sanji-kun and Zoro, huh...Zoro's definitely the seme. But WAIT! ...What if Sanji-kun was the seme...oooohhhh...Nah. Seme-Zoro is more hot."_

"Hey, Usopp?" Nami called.

"Hm? What, Nami?"

"Can you make some kind of spying tool for me?" Nami asked.

"_S-spying tool?!" _Usopp shivered, "W-what are you planning to do with a spy-"

"Don't ask questions, Usopp. Just do it." Nami ordered.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Usopp saluted.

* * *

"Miss Navigator?" Robin called.

"Hm? What is it, Robin?"

"I've been wondering, are you a yaoi fan by any chance?" she asked.

Nami's eyes popped open. "Wha- What makes you say that?! Anyways, y-yaoi? What's that? Some type of fruit? I-I've never heard of it!" she stuttered.

"Your computer's history. It's filled with ZoroxSanji fanfictions, Miss Navigator." Robin chuckled.

Nami fainted.

"_Not that I mind, really," _Robin smiled, _"I read KidxLaw."_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading~!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this bonus chapter! I enjoyed writing it! XD**_

**_I'd love it if you leave a review, no matter how short! ^_^_**

**_~BlueBell_**


End file.
